APocky andLingerie mysteryDon't read this either
by LikeHellIAmAwsome
Summary: omg don't read this unless your in the mood to laugh with me at how bad of a writer I was haha Original: Love it or hate it Rima's pocky has been stolen! And Yuuki's Bra too!Find out who done it and why the hell they did it!Oneshot complete


OKAY so this is my first one shot!! Please note this is sub-post to sound like a diary entry.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
I made this with help from my friend who said to only put her japanese name down which is Rian -

* * *

A pocky and...lingerie? mystery-LikeHellIAmAwsome -

Rima's POV

RED ALERT!! Shiki and I can't find our stash of Pocky!! We have to find our Pocky, We had over 20 boxes of it!  
Shiki is so nice to me, I think he really likes me or something because I am the only one he hangs out then...but then again we are both models with the same agents.  
We need someone to help us to find our Pocky.

The culprute will be found!! Whoever did this should pay, literally, little like 20 boxes.  
We know that a chance to come out of here than, so we need to get as many as we can.  
When I find out who did this, they will get their ass kicked!! Personally, by Shiki and ME!! Extra hard from me!!

OK this is seriously weirding me out.  
I need to go call and the PFMPF...PLEASE FIND MY POCKY FORCE!!or the POCKY Ninjas!  
I want my POCKY!! Do you see how much i need you right now, POCKY??sob  
I wish there was an ihop around here.  
no i don't want pancakes, its the international house of pocky!  
With chocolate, strawberry, crushed almond, dark chocolate and all the other flavors!  
Oh man Im making myself hungry!

* * *

Yuukis POV

I was taking a shower and to come back to my room clad only in towel, only to find zero in my room, lying on the couch like i usually do waiting in his room.  
But this is the first time he has ever visited my room.  
" zero What are you doing here?" I asked.  
" I wanted to ask you where Kaname was"  
" why don't you look for a him, yourself"  
"because you love him so much and always know where he is"  
" OK look for him later when I have some extra time and WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRA"  
The now nervous looking zero, shrugged and left the room.  
"Ha ha, suckers" zero smirked.-

What the FuC?  
When I find out who did this, they will get their ass kicked, by me.  
And if Kaname Finds out he literally will kick their asses.  
Probably even out of school!  
Whoever did this is a Major pervert.  
Unless it was headmaster again, probably just doing the wash.  
But why would he come into the bathroom while i was in there?  
And seriously what the hell would anybody want with my bra?

why is Kain-sempai walking around campus like that? he looks like a pedophile... 0.o i wonder if he knows anything? AND WAIT!! IS THAT KANAME WITH HIM?  
I'm gonna go ask him whats going on.

* * *

TPOV

WE found out who did it!! Well not exactly, we have to meet them tonite.

Both of their POV's( _yuuki_ italics, **Toyas** Bold)

_When we out who found out who did it...we looked like_...  
**It was Like the look u get when you see a squirrel go get a nut.  
**_Eh?? seriously?_  
**No, not like aw look at the little squirrel come out of the tree to go get the nut**.  
_Then what do you mean?_  
**It was like when you see a squirrel with a pot belly go into the fridge to get a nice cold one as if he were a retired truck driver getting a beer.  
**_Ewe, you know really good ways to describe things.  
_**Thank you.**  
_Well it turns out that the kidnappers of my bra and the kidnappers of my pocky were none other than:_

**_ZERO KYRUU, KANAME KURAN AND AKATSUKI KAIN it ends up they were having a hentai party_**.

**They stole my POcky because they wanted something to eat.**

_And Kaname got so mad at zero when he found out he had my bra...but i think he was proud of him because thats what he would have wanted to see me in...O GOD just thinking about it makes me want to puke. but I do love Kaname-sempai_

**Than why don't you tell him?**

_Because...mumbleszero_

**OMG LOVE TRIANGLE!! I shall be stalking you with a box of pocky at hand this is like a extreamly good drama story!**

_O god not another stalker._

**YES ANOTHER STALKER**.

_They should just televise my life_.

**O SHIZ. *shouts to camera crew* YOU GUYS SHE FOUND OUT!**

_WHAT!!MY LIFE IS ON TV!_

**yeah since like April(2008)**

_Holy._

**It Just went into season 2 too! It's really popular and its worldwide but just with subtitles**.

_You know what, I don't wanna know._

**Suit yourself *eats pocky***

* * *

THANX FOR READING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I read twilight!! I'm on to New Moon but i will probably be done by tomorrow morning. =]

My cousin Just got zero's tattoo on her ankle..shes SO lucky ...U KNOW WHO U ARE!  
LIkeHellIAmAwsome!!


End file.
